Incident:SwitchMinds
by LukeChaosSkull
Summary: I am a extremely powerful god-like being of negative energy and chaos. If my powers were taken, someone could blow up Mars trying to levitate a glass of water. And I switched minds with Rainbow Dash! Not a very good idea, author! Rated T just in case! MLP Fim belongs to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Rainbow Dash(apparently)

Chapter 1

I'm Rainbow Dash (...apparently)

I woke with a grumble. I did not want to get up. I can't remember much. My name is Daniel. I live in London at Mayfair. Wait, that's Amnesia. My name is Chaos. I am a deity of negative energy. I was made in B.T. (Before Time). I made a wish to have a new adventure, and then there was...ummm, a huge flash of light. After that...I couldn't remember.

As I moped around in the bed, the sun rose up and shined on me, stabbing my eyes. I screamed,"AHHH! NATURAL LIGHT!" I swiped my body, repeatedly saying, "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" But as I said it…. A few things seemed off. The room was completely different, so was my body and color of skin, and weirdest to me was my voice sounded tomboyish girl instead of young boy. As I saw a mirror lying on the wall, I took advantage of it and levitated over to it. It took a while to process what I saw.

I was Rainbow Dash. I am not sure how to explain this further. I was Rainbow Dash. I wonder if I still had my powers. I summoned a button that instantly made blueberry muffins. (MUFFIN BUTTON!) So I still had my powers. I wonder where the real Rainbow is. I instantly knew she was now me. I am now her, and she is now me. Weirder things have happened. I am called _Chaos_ for a reason. Weird stuff just happens to me. Plus I have powers like Discord. I also wondered if Rainbow also had powers like mine. Seriously though, she'll be in a surprise if that happens. Never mind. Time to turn down the Serious Capacitor.

If I am Rainbow now, that would mean I am in Equestria! What would RD do right now? ….Crash into Twilight's Library! WAIT! I'm just thinking, wouldn't it be weird if they caught a pegasus flying without using wings? So as I flew at high speed, I flapped my wings for comedic effect. It seemed to make me faster, actually. As I crashed into the Golden Oak Library, I noticed Twilight was alone, and I said to her, "Sorry! Not really though. Now don't worry about the huge, gaping hole in the library that I put, because what you need to worry about is this sentence that I'm about to say…. I'm not…."

"RAINBOW DASH! I told you countless times NOT TO CRASH INTO THE WALL! Really! Do you ever listen to… how are you juggling fire?" As I was juggling fire, I noticed she realized this, I did too. I declared, "Well that's weird."

"Yes it is."

"Yeah… I can't juggle! As for the fire…." When I said this, I concluded juggling and ate the fire, much to the surprise to Twilight. "MMM. Good fire. Now, as I was saying, I am not Rainbow Dash." As I noticed that Twilight had her jaw almost touching the ground and staring at me, I joked, "Take a picture it'll last longer. Yes, I am an alien, and a deity of chaos, and I switched minds with Rainbow Dash. Take your time; this is a lot to swallow." It took about 30 minutes, and it wouldn't have worked if I hadn't said that I was like the Discord of my world. (By the way, this is about right after the episode Sonic Rainboom.) "Oh, that dragoneqqus that was trapped in stone? That might make sense."

Outside the library, four shadows overheard everything…


	2. Chapter 2: Wings of Death

Chapter 2

Wings of Death

_Third Person_

The shadows, later revealed to be the rest of the mane 6, were arguing about something (except Fluttershy, who was just quietly whispering)

Pinkie Pie was naturally uncaring that her friend was gone because she wanted to make friends with the new Rainbow. "OOH! Wecouldhaveapartytomakethethingfeelmorewelcome!Whatdoyoucallapartywhenanalienswitchesmindswithyourfriend?" Applejack denied this. "Pinkie, we can't celebrate this! Ah say we go in and take it by force!" Rarity completely disagreed with this. "Applejack, we can't invoke violence when meeting a new creature. Remember, it _is_ a deity." Fluttershy came to a conclusion. Fortunately, Pinkie heard and repeated it. "Why don't we just go in at different times?" They all nodded.

_Chaos' POV_

As I was being my normal, chaotic self, Pinkie bounced in. "Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! You must be the alien who switched minds with my friend! Don't worry though! I'm not mad. Now I have a new friend to make!" I replied, "Oh, good, cuz I wasn't gonna worry anyway! I wanted to explore Equestria! It might not be as special to you because you've lived here your whole life, while I've only been here for fifteen minutes! Heh, HEH! It's really peaceful here compared to my planet! It got destroyed in a war between Good and Evil. But you're good creatures! Here, take this!" I tossed her one of my most prized possessions. "Ooh! What is it?" Acknowledging the question, I revealed, "It's a Generator! Pretty much just say something, press the button, and it somehow appears. Weird, in'it?" The pink pony nodded extremely quickly, and left while thanking me.

Soon after, Applejack bursted in and bound me to the floor with her lasso. Twilight yelled, "Applejack! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? We meet a god-like creature with incredible abilities, trying to see if this is a friendly place, and your first action is to TIE IT UP!?" The cow-pony seemed a little started at the reaction her purple friend gave her. "You do realize that this, this, THING stole our friend!" I stepped in at this point (but not literally, I was still roped to the floor.) Pretending that I didn't know anything about her, I said," Applejack, that's your name, right? Back home, where I belong, I am a king. I could do whatever I wanted and not a thing would bat an eye. I had everything I could've ever wanted. So why in the wide, wide world would I purposefully come here?" When put like that, Applejack stuttered, looking for an answer. She couldn't find a single one. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now go outside and think about your life." AJ completely did not this. "Uh huh. And what if I don't?" I answered her with the action…. The Soulless Stare.

In that moment, when I looked into her eyes, a million wailing souls came to devour and feast on her hidden fears, and then make her fear what she should fear most….me. In those few seconds, I instantly took away her bravery and showed her what a monster I am, and what I could do to her if I wanted to… And then she lied down. And she did not get back up. Kind of sad really. I walked to Twilight who was now upstairs after I stepped in in the conversation, and I carried Applejack. "Hey, Twilight? I think I broke your friend."

"What do you mean brokOH MY CELESTIA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"I broke her."

"…..how?"

"I gave her a special kind of stare that only Death himself can stay perfectly normal after….no biggie. We should probably get her to Rarity and Fluttershy; they're waiting outside." As we walked downstairs to get her there I explained that they wanted to meet me one at a time. "You see, that way they wouldn't trip over each other." Twilight was pretty astounded that I knew. "How did you know that?" I just shrugged in response. As I went outside and Fluttershy was trying (and failing) to comfort Applejack, Rarity asked me, "Did you hurt yourself in…..acid?" I replied, "No. Why?" She looked a little worried and just declared, "Well, your wings look a little…how should I put this…bony." Considering I had no idea what she was talking about, I decided to unfold my new Pegasus wings and take a look. What I found was another unexpected twist of events.

My new wings were skeletal. Literally. The trademark of a Pegasus that I had was reduced to nothing more than bone. Yet somehow, I could still fly with them, at least I thought. I decided to test it. I thought it would be a little hard to recognize it failing because I didn't know how to fly. I did not need to do a double check however. I could still fly how a winged pony normally would. I decided to say something out loud.

"This is actually pretty cool." Everypony was a little confused when I said this. "Are you sure?" said Twilight. "You have the wings of Tartarus or something. I'm sure I have a regeneration spell that can…."

"No, it is pretty much fine. Nice actually." Ah, chaos never ceases to find me. Wait a minute… Rainbow Dash is in my body, and in my world. She has the powers of literally everything and wouldn't need to break a sweat to use most of them. I'm used to my powers, but she….. Earth is gonna need an Aspirin.

**Authors notes.**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am desperately trying to get**

**desperately trying to get better at writing, and make chapters longer and all that. If you want to see what the wings look like, try to imagine these wings replacing the ones on Rainbow Dash. forum. ?59993-WT-Activity-Custom-Player-Designed-Mounts-Wings-and-Clothing/page101(youll have to scroll down)  
><strong>

**Reviews are not only allowed, but encouraged and enjoyed! And one more thing.**

**COMIC SAAAAAAAANS!**


	3. Chapter 3:Dash the God-Like Warrior

.Rainbow Dash the God-Like Warrior

_(Rainbow Dash's POV)_

I remembered a really weird dream. After I did the Sonic Rainboom for the second time, I decided to go to bed. In my dream, a voice asked me if I wanted a new and extremely awesome adventure. I said yes, and then a big flash of light. When I was about to wake up, another voice told me to keep calm no matter what. It said that I might destroy a planet if I didn't, and I'll see something really weird. But anyway. When I got up, I saw that this was not my room. I kind of wondered if I got ponynapped and wondered who was gonna get it. But as I raised my hooves, something was very wrong….I didn't have them. In fact I didn't have my body. I guess that was the weird thing. For some reason I stayed calm easier than I expected. But that didn't happen easily when a creature that looks exactly like me but smaller was on my shoulder.

"AUGGHH! Wha…what are you?" The small doppelganger wavered those weird sausages on his hooves and said, "Ihm your subconscious! I take it you're not used to being" it looked around and said, "him right?" I didn't really know what to do, so I just answered no. "Well, he kind of left a part of the real him behind…ME! I'll tell you what to do to be him in a pinch, okeey-day?" It seemed like a fair deal. Listen to the previous owner of the…creature's body, not raise the alarm. I might have to keep an eye on this weird thing though. "OK." It simply said, "Great! By the way, the previous guy was named Chaos. But first things first." Somehow it grew to my size and pointed at another creature pretty identical to me wearing shades. "See that guy? You might want to break the…weird, weird news to him. He'll understand. You're called Chaos for a reason."

After I went down to the weird creature that Conscious (I call the subconscious Conscious now) called a human, I asked how to do this. "How do I break it to him?" It just shook its head and said, "Let me do this." It somehow flew into me and took over my (well not really mine) body. I, without volition, (how do I know that word? Dang it Twilight!) I went up to him, and not purposefully said, "Hi, Jason! How ya doing? I'm good. I'm not Chaos. I switched minds with him." He just stared at me as Conscious left me. "…..ok." I was a bit startled. Not with his answer, but how easily he gave it. Like this was nothing. "Ummm…how weird _is_ this guy for this to be normal for you?" He simply replied, "Extremely. So…..who are you?" I eagerly replied, "I'm Rainbow Dash!" He burst out laughing for some reason. "You're Rainbow Dash? Yeah, sure. Anyway, whoever you are, that doesn't change one crucial fact…. You don't know how to use your powers." This guy had powers? Huh.

After about 3 hours of training (and Celestia it was boring), we decided to take a break. "So, what does this guy normally do?" This guy, apparently named Jason, replied, "Anything he wants. But…." As we stopped walking, he pointed to me and said, "If _you're Rainbow Dash,_ you're probably gonna need to see this." He pulled out a weird, black box with another stick sized box in his hand (those things are so weird). "Ummm….what is that?" He happily replied, "It is a television. It basically, in the stupidest way possible to explain it, shows pictures that move that humans maliciously made." I couldn't believe it. "That's crazy." He chuckled a bit and said, "If you think that is crazy, you're gonna think everything's insane after this." And he pressed the stick, and the so-called television flickered with light, showing something called _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

Honestly, I was a bit scared. The show, or whatever you called it, was a dead-on similarity to my world. Maybe the humans left out a few things, but besides that, it was a perfect replica to last month. I fainted. After what seemed like five minutes, Jason woke me up and told me I was out for only 3 seconds. And he said something that made me gasp. He could view my world exactly right now with his powers. I said yes. And as he made a circle a=out of smoke, I started seeing…. me. But it wasn't me who was controlling the body.

The guy as me was Chaos as we believed. Made sense because I was in his body. Apparently the mind switching altered my wings. And the scariest thing that happened was what happened next. " And that's why I bought an elephant. What the… Hi Jason! Hi MEEEEEE!"

Authors notes.

Reviews are not only allowed, but encouraged!

If the characters are a little too original, tell me!

I live to please!


End file.
